As the specifications of mobile devices rapidly evolve, various types of key components, such as optical imaging lens, are developed. Desirable objectives for designing an optical imaging lens may not be limited to compact sizes and imaging quality, but may also include great apertures and view angles. However, traditional optical imaging lenses are usually bulky and heavy, or lack sufficient aperture and view angle.
In light of the above issues, designing an optical imaging lens with a shorter length may not be readily achieved by merely decreasing the size of each element proportionally. This is especially true for an optical imaging lens mounted with, for example, eight lens elements, in which the distance between an object-side surface of the first lens element and an imaging plane along an optical axis may be significant. Size reductions of an optical imaging lens may not be achieved simply by proportionally shrinking the size of each element therein. Various aspects of the optical imaging lens, such as production difficulty, yield, material property, etc. should be taken into consideration.
Therefore, production of a smaller sized optical imaging lens presents higher technical barriers and challenges than that of a conventional lens. Accordingly, achieving good optical characteristics in view of the various relevant considerations and technical barriers may be a challenge in the industry.